When rock stars fly
by IWillNeverBreakawayUnharmed
Summary: “No! NO! I won’t do it!” When 16 year old Helena Smith is forced onto a plane for the first time, she thinks shes going to die. But when Helena and her friends end up meeting a group of rock stars she gets more then she hoped for. NateShaneJason Romance.


**My new story.**

**Sorry I haven't updated any others.**

**I wanted to wrtie a story, where Nate, Shane and Jason, would be Connect 3. And not just 3 brothers.**

**Soo I'm sure you know, but in case you don't,**

**Nate/Nick**

**Shane/Joe**

**Jason/Kevin**

**Okayy thanks!**

**Revieww!**

"No! NO! I won't do it!" Helena Smith quarrels with her 2 friends, McKenzie James and Sarah Jones, in JFK airport, located in New York city.

"Come on. You're 16. You need to go on a plane sooner or later." It is Helena's 16th birthday and she has gotten the freedom she longs for. All 3 besties plan to go to Los Angeles on a plane. Helena is afraid of heights and so has never been on a plane before. Her friends beg and plead.

"You were fine with it when we planned the trip." Sarah stats, feeling smart.

"Yeah that was before I saw that huge plane take off." Kenzie huffs and points out that they have to be on the plane in 10 minutes.

"Let's go." Sarah grabs her arm and Kenzie struggles with all of the girls carry ons. They

give the lady their passports. She hands them back to each individual and smiles warmly. Helena whines and yells al the way through the tunnel. Finally Sarah pushes her down the small aisle of the air plane and hands the flight attendant their tickets. She pushes Helena into her seat and tells her to shut up. She stuffs about 10 pieces of gum into her mouth.

"You don't need that until we land." Kenzie says, putting her carry on into it's rightful place. Helena kicks her and Sarah pushes back a laugh.

"I'M NERVOUS!" She complains. Sarah climbs over Kenzie's lap and into the window seat. McKenzie screams in pain and catches the attention of the flight attendants. Everyone hushes her. A big commotion starts at the front of the plane. The girls sit comfortably in first class. A present form all of their parents. Camera's flash and a group of body guards push past the crowd and behind the curtains.

"Why are hot shot celebrities on this plane?" Sarah asks. The girls look around. They are the only ones in first class. All the other seats are deserted.

"Oh no." The curtains slide closed and the body guards part. "You're kidding." Helena mumbles. Connect 3 stands at the entrance to first class. All 3 boys take their sunglasses off and chose their seats. The body guards ask them if they need to girls to clear and Sarah tenses, ready for an argument. But the boys disagree and say its fine.

"IT'S ALRIGHT! I'M LEAVING!" Helena yells. Sarah and Kenzie cover her mouth and sit her down. All 3 boys look at them. McKenzie waves and sinks down in her seat, pulling Helena and Sarah down with her. She pushes her golden blonde hair out of her face.

"Fix your hair Sarah!" Sarah mocks the excited 18 year old and flattens her auburn curls. Realizing they are frizzy, she curses and pulls her hair into a ponytail.

'It's Connect 3!" Kenzie exclaims in a whisper. Sarah laughs.

"Yeah okay. Another crisis. WE ARE FLYING! IN A PLANE! WE ARE GOING TO BE 30,000 FEET IN THE AIR! IF I WERE MEANT TO FLY! I'D HAVE WINGS!" Helena heaves a sigh and gets up, sulking in her seat.

"Hi ladies." Sarah and Kenzie pop their heads up from their hiding spot and smile.

"HI!" Kenzie calls.

"Hello." Sarah says, not so enthusiastically and straps herself in.

"We are flying, but I am not going to die." Helena says quietly, reassuring herself. The youngest, Nate, looks over at her.

"First time flying?" He questions, she doesn't look up and nods still mumbling to herself.

"I'm Shane. This is Jason and Nate." The middle brother, Shane, says, his eyes smiling. McKenzie looks at him in a daze and she slowly sinks down into her seat.

"I'm Sarah. This is McKenzie and Helena." Helena raises up her hand and McKenzie tries to distract herself with one of her pink highlights. The seatbelt sign lights up and all 3 boys walk to their seats. Helena starts to chew violently and braces herself. Shane laughs quietly and Nate's hand comes into contact with the back of Shane's head.

Sarah rubs Helena's back soothingly and McKenzie sits in the middle daydreaming.

"We're..we're...going...UP!" Helena exclaims. Nate looks over his shoulder and towards her.

"Yeah. I know. She's cute." Nate whips his head back to see Shane, looking at him matter-of -factly and munching on nuts.

"I don't like this feeling. But no, I'm not going to die. Because..pfft..that's insane." Shane goes into hysterics.

"Can you please be quiet?! I'm trying to concentrate!" Helena yells.

"Yeah. Shane shut up." Nate taunts him and then chuckles lightly.

"Um..is someone eating cashews?" McKenzie acts, wheezing.

"Yeah. Want some?" Shane asks, tossing her the bag. McKenzie stares at it, eyes wide.

"NO! I'm allergic to cashews!"

"Oh. Oops. Sorry." McKenzie starts to panic. She is coughing and choking.

"We..can't move." Jason realizes. The security guards are strapped in and cannot move either.

"Okay is anyone near her?" One of the flight attendants ask.

"Yes. Right here." Helena rises out of her seat slowly, her face slightly green. Sarah is snoring and seems to be in a deep sleep.

"I need you to tell me her pulse. I'm going to count to 60. Tell me approximately how many beats. Ready? 1,2..." Helena places her fingers in the precise spot and begins to count. 1..2..3..4..5...6..7..8..9..10..11.

"Uh..11. 11 beats." Helena stammers.

"Okay. Uh..11..11..Is she still conscious?" Helena looks at McKenzie intently, her eyelids are fluttering. She is wheezing.

"Yes. But she's going."

"Give her the oxygen mask" Helena's fingers fumble with the oxygen mask. Helena struggles to get the strap around McKenzie's head and then secures it in place. McKenzie seems to calm down. The seatbelt sign goes off and the 2 security guards run over with the flight attendant pick McKenzie up.

"She'll be fine." Helena nods and thanks them quickly.

"Sorry!" Shane yells.

"Hopefully, she'll be fine. But I'm not promising she'll forgive you. Taking off is her favorite part, and I'm sure she would rather be able to breathe so she can enjoy it." Helena jokes.

"Wha. Wha. HUH!?" Sarah jumps up and shoots back down, the seatbelt holding her down. "OW!" She complains.

Helena laughs. "Wow. This is going to be a very long plane ride...

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Sorry if you know that they wouldn't do those EXACT steps to help McKenzie. I was just guessing. Soo yepp, pleasee review! **


End file.
